1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing mechanism, more particularly, to a device for increasing the density of all kinds of laser prints.
2) Description of the Prior Art
In the procedure of a plate making for printing, it is necessary to make typesetting and image of an original into a film. However, the black color from the existing laser printer is not dark enough due to the quality of printer and toner, thereby fail to make a plate for printing. Therefore, either the conventional technique using a reproduction camera or the contemporary way adapts an exclusive computer—image setter—to output a positive or negative film in order for plate making.(For exposing images to the printing plate.)